dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Fogel
Fogel, also known by his nickname Boss, was an alternate future version of Evil Ogel and the leader of FUTURE. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Fogel's history was exactly the same as that of Evil Ogel. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Evil Ogel never allied with the Dino Attack Team, and thus neither did any of the other villains. As a result, while Evil Ogel concentrated his Skeleton Drone forces on combating the Mutant Dinos on Ogel's Island and in the Goo Caverns, his efforts received no recognition after Dino Attack defeated XERRD. Post-Dino Attack Over the years, Evil Ogel regathered his forces and concentrated his resources on completing his world domination plan, which had been put on hold due to the Dino Attack. However, as the years passed, Ogel's age started to wear him down. In the year 2032, desperate to rule the world before old age took his life, Evil Ogel launched his amassed Skeleton Drone and Mutant Sea Creature armies to take the world by force, while spreading his Evil Orbs across the LEGO Planet to increase his forces. However, this gambit was far too chaotic and contrived to amount to success. When his younger brother, General Evil, attempted to point this out, Ogel killed him in a fit of rage. Without his general leading his armies, they were easily taken down by the military. Eventually, Dash Justice tracked down Evil Ogel to his secret volcanic headquarters and engaged him in battle. Their battle raged from a chase throughout Ogel's headquarters to an intense dogfight in the sky between Dash's supersonic jet and Ogel's Boggle Rocket Mk. II, and finally ended with brutal hand-to-hand combat on the ground. Finally, Evil Ogel was soundly defeated by Dash. However, before Evil Ogel died, a group of Medical Drones discovered his body and rushed him to one of his last outposts. Ogel's body was encased in a unique G.E. Body that he had designed for himself many years prior. The G.E. Body was able to extend Ogel's lifespan, allowing him to recover from his earlier desperation and be able to mastermind new plots. However, when Evil Ogel met up with fellow villains Finister and the Frickster, they mocked him for his failure, calling him "Fogel" as a derogatory nickname that was short for "failed Ogel" as well as a pun on the German name Vogel. Despite this, Fogel quickly commanded fear and respect from his fellow villains, declaring that one day "Fogel" would be a name that would cause all to tremble in its wake. Fogel recruited his ancestor Fladek, and the four villains formed the Foundation of Unstoppable Terror and Ultimate Ruthless Evil. In 2035, the FUTURE villains found one of the few remaining Hypno Disks created by Dr. Cyber for time travel, which had since been banned by the LEGOLAND government to prevent any horrible consequences. Fogel came up with a plan: return to the Dino Attack, destroy the Dino Attack Team, and allow their past selves to gain the credit for stopping the Dino Attack, giving them an opportunity to take over the world. However, to avoid letting the past know too much about the future, Fogel used the alias "Boss". They assembled a time machine using the Hypno Disk, then traveled back in time twenty-five years to the Dino Attack of 2010. Return to the Dino Attack "Boss" and the other FUTURE villains revealed themselves to their present-day counterparts, then split up so that each FUTURE villain could individually relate their plans to their respective present-day villain. Of all the FUTURE villains, "Boss" unnerved the modern villains the most and used it to his advantage, playing off their fears to gain their respect. After his fellow FUTURE villains did likewise, Fogel revealed his true identity to Evil Ogel and General Evil. While the other villains operated aboard the Villains Headquarters, Fogel executed his plan to destroy Dino Attack Team's leaders in the most malicious ways possible, beginning with an elite agent named Rex. First, Fogel led Evil Ogel and General Evil to Dino Attack Headquarters, where they stole an injection needle and a vial of Mutant Dino serum from the Dino Attack Team's laboratory. Then, Fogel ambushed Amanda Claw at a wrecked police station and injected her with the serum, causing Rex to think that she was dead while she was doomed to become a Mutant T-Rex. After successfully breaking Rex's heart, Fogel allowed Finister and Sam Sinister to get Rex formally discharged from the team through a grave misunderstanding. Before moving on to attack the rest of Dino Attack Team's leaders, Fogel and the other villains discovered a group of Dino Attack allies led by The Phantom. They captured the group and held them prisoner in a chamber of Villains Headquarters. There, the FUTURE villains engaged the Dino Attack allies in battle. Fogel took on The Phantom, who revealed himself to be Alpha Team agent Frozeen. Although Fogel had the upper hand for most of the fight, he became outnumbered and overpowered when the two Mutant T-Rexes "Maw" and "Claw" ambushed him, allowing Frozeen to knock him out. Unconscious, Fogel and the other FUTURE villains were thrown back into their time machine and sent back to their own time. Thanks to a Panrahk XP explosive set up by Frozeen, the time machine blew up as soon as they were back in their own time, killing Fogel and the other FUTURE villains. Later, the present-day Evil Ogel would, along with the Brickster, Vladek, Sam Sinister, and General, ally with the Dino Attack Team. As a result, most of the events that created Fogel never happened in the primary timeline. Abilities and Traits Fogel was a master of manipulation and a skilled strategist. Without General Evil serving as his loyal bodyguard anymore, Fogel had also become a skilled fighter with hand-to-hand combat. Due to his G.E. Body, Fogel was able to perform at peak physical condition despite his elderly age. As dark, sinister, and foul as Evil Ogel can be, Fogel was infinitely worse in every way. His greater number of years of experience had taught him much more than Ogel has ever known. He was frighteningly intelligent, masterminding plans that are malicious in every intent. Fogel's sense of humor was rarely shown, but when revealed, it was nothing less than black comedy. However, despite being much more villainous than his present-day self, Fogel was viewed by Ogel as an empty shell of the man he used to be. His failure to take over the world left him embittered and obsessed, but his desire for revenge consumed him and drained him of the passion that he used to have. Ogel was disgusted by his alternate future self, leading him to vow to never repeat Fogel's mistakes. Trivia *The name "Fogel" is derived from "Future Ogel", as well as a pun on the German name Vogel. *Fogel's appearance was foreshadowed in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, in which his black G.E. Body is discovered by Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy. Category:Villains Category:PeabodySam Category:LEGO Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ogel Category:FUTURE